After Life Saga 1: Shadow's and Insanity
by DarkSoniciNSaNiTY
Summary: After a maddening battle with the Meterex, Shadow the Hedgehog goes missing. After waking up in a strange world, he meets a certain psycopath. What happended after the beggining. Remaing Hope Team presents to you, the After Life... on hold, will continue after Remaining Hope Book One


After Life

By the Remaining Hope Team

Book One:

Shadows and Insanity

Prologue

"HOLD ON SHADOW!"

The scream of the golden hedgehog seemed to ignite in his ears. But he couldn't allow his only friend to die. He had lost a friend once already, he didn't want to do such thing again. The golden hedgehog in his arms seemed to lose some consciousness, and he fell downwards, to the broken rock planet below. Super Shadow just scoffed silently. "Sorry friend, but we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Taking of the gold inhibitor rings he lets them fall down into the vast of space. Throwing one arm upward, he shouts two words that would forever change his life.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Chapter one

The black and red hedgehog groaned, trying to slowly open his eyes. The sun was bright, and the hedgehog wondered if he was dead. But as the pain started to slowly sink in, so did the reality of the situation. He groaned again and brought a hand up to his sore head. He finally manages to open his eyes, and blinks. He slowly sat up, wincing, and looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a thick forest; thick, tall trees, wild vines and plants sprouting and curving everywhere. Leaves littered the ground, along with branches and an occasional pine cone. Birds would land on the ground and peck at it, before chirping and flying off.

Shadow the Hedgehog frowned slightly, wondering how on hell he was still alive. He wasn't bleeding, but the great loss of chaos energy certainly had a effect on him. It didn't help that he didn't have his inhibitor rings, and had no idea where he was. Another bad thing, was that he couldn't sense any chaos energy. Which meant one thing: He was lost.

Slowly, carefully, the onyx hedgehog pushed himself upward, trying not to hurt himself in the process. He stood up completely and looked around him again. In Earth, or in space, he could sense some kind of chaos energy, but here, nothing. He frowned again. "So where the hell am I?" he thought aloud, crossing his arms. He knew standing there wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he began to walk.

'The last thing I remember, is saving Sonic...' Shadow thought. He remembered how the super hedgehog had tried to use chaos control to help his friends buy enough time to get out of the area of space where they had fought the Meterex. He remembered Super Sonic saying something of chaos control, and something cold had hit him in the chest. Some unknown, yet non-familiar feeling he got that he had felt some 50 years ago when he had lost Maria... The feeling of losing a friend.

He continued on his walk, seeing no end to the woods. He soon started to get slightly impatient, and started to walk faster. He couldn't use his skates, due to lack of chaos energy, so its not like he could sonic boom out of here. And besides, he had no idea where he was. He didn't want to run into unfriendly territory head-on.

"Well, well, well... Shadow the Hedgehog."

Feeling a sudden blast of positive chaos energy out of no where, Shadow whips around and comes face-to-face with a familiar looking hedgehog. At first, Shadow thought the hedgehog was Sonic, but something was off. The golden Super Sonic look-a-like was grinning with sharp white canines. He was slightly floating off the ground, a goldish, reddish aura around him. He had Sonic's shoes and gloves, but his cuffs on his gloves and socks were ripped, and his gloves had red stains on them. But what got Shadow's attention the most, was the red, swirling eyes the hedgehog had.

"Who are you?" Shadow ask, cautiously. The golden hedgehog just grins. "You know," he began, "I've been looking for you." Shadow's ruby irises narrow. "What do you mean?" he asks. The golden hedgehog just grins more, obviously amused for some unknown reason. "You, are my key. My key to getting Sonic the Hedgehog."

A/N: HI PEOPLE I AM NEW HERE TO FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE KIND! ME AND MY TEAM, Remaining Hope, HAVE BEEN WRITING TOGETHER FOR 4 YEARS NOW, AND ARE CELEBRATING IT WITH THIS! THIS IS A SONADOW AND SUPRISE COUPLE STORY, YET IT LEADS TO A HUUUUUGGGGGEEEE SAGA LATER ON IN THE FUTURE. I SHIP SONADOW, SONWAY(you'll see what that is soon, maybe you already know...) SONOURGE, AND A FEW OTHER COUPLES. SO CHECK ON ME TIME FROM TIME AND GO AHEAD AND FLAME ME IF YOU WANT, I TAKE CRITISISM. SO UNTILL LATER...

Sayornara!

-DarkSoniciNSaNiTY


End file.
